


End

by isukanamate



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isukanamate/pseuds/isukanamate
Summary: I created this work to share the little love I feel for Jiho and Dean. It's a very random work so I can't define it, I'd ask you to be indulgent.It's a fiction that takes place only by message (I'm really not good at narration)However, the story is divided into several parts





	End

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mixture of real people and fictional people.

"If you say that we are a team then accompanies us do us worse. How you should accompany us to do the best.

We're a family, so we're going to hold. If we don't want to invent ourselves.

A new way not to kill us. ”

@seolhyuniie: Since Dean returned to the company, you don't even pay me any more attention! I've become transparent. Tell me you don't love me anymore? Aren't you looking for me anymore? Do you like dicks now?!  
@woozico0914: I invested hundreds of millions of Wons on his person because I believed that this is where he should be. Mr. Kwon is a promising young man despite our age. What he did in his short career I have not done yet. Please leave your sex stories somewhere else. Just because there are problems in your relationship now doesn’t mean you have to allow yourself to taint the lives of others. His sexuality is neither yours nor mine. Personal note: Rage alone slut it is you who deceived me no . The sprinkler watered:)  
@seolhyuniie: I want my husband back, I want him out of this business.  
@woozico0914: Your jealousy is evil Seolhyun. Very. He only cares about his work. You think he has time to worry about me. On the other hand, I am flattered that you still consider me a very beautiful person when you see the faces of your lovers.  
@seolhyuniie: It has to do with it? It has to do with Jiho. No, I don’t think so. I know you’re deceiving me.  
@woozico0914: Yeah yeah. It’s not too late for that? Drown yourself in your fantasies.  
@seolhyuniie: All her hugs. You’re too close. YOU’RE TOO CLOSE!  
@woozico0914: THIS IS MY RARE PEARL, PLUS I HUG ALL MY EMPLOYEES!  
@seolhyuniie: I’ve seen the way you look at him Jiho! Your eyes light up without us knowing why! Your stupid way of biting your lip when you see it. I’m your wife Jiho never forget that.  
@woozico0914: You are my wife and you just helped me make the decision that you have nothing to do with it.  
@seolhyuniie: I come to observe the work of employees if I want to. You have nothing to say!  
@woozico0914: Because you can count? Ah because if you knew how to count, you would see that it is thanks to Dean that we get the highest scores. The others suck. Stop forgetting that you only come from showbiz, it’s your body that we use, not your brain and fortunately for that matter. You’re a woman.  
@seolhyuniie: SPECIES OF!  
@woozico0914: I am not a misogynist but your personality has the gift of pushing me to the limit. Who do you think you are?! Just because you don’t accept my bisexuality doesn’t mean you have to transfer everything. There will never be anything between him and me. He’s an employee I canvassed to work for me! At no time did I stop to consult his physique or see if he was interested in men. I pay him for his own skills, not to play my little whore under the desk! If you see him like that, that’s too bad.  
@woozico0914: That means we should never have gotten married.  
@seolhyuniie: What are the gaps then.  
@woozico0914: What discrepancies are you talking about?! Seolhyun I don’t owe you justification for how I treat my employees. You’re nobody. If that’s what you want to hear, No, I didn’t sleep with him and I don’t think he likes dicks like you say. Now let’s end the discussion I have work to do.  
@seolhyuniie: I will investigate him! I will not leave him alone. No one should take my husband!  
@woozico0914: And why necessarily him. You have nothing else to do. Or let’s say not enough. Go work on your next show so you don’t have to run out of space next time.  
@seolhyuniie: Why do you humiliate me like this, Jiho?!  
@woozico0914: Because I hate you. I still have your betrayal on my heart in case you forget it. You don’t cheat on Woo Jiho.  
@seolhyuniie: There was no more love between us so it was easy … it would cost you too much to divorce? In any case, I do not want this young man to approach you. He has something special. Much too special for my taste.  
@woozico0914: If you come near him I will make you severely regret it .  
@seolhyuniie: I’m not interested in gays. These vile creatures.  
@woozico0914: Who tells you he’s gay first. Still in your fabulations...  
@seolhyuniie: His gaze... His gaze on you when he looks at you. It sounded like … He looks more like a crush on you than you’d think.  
@woozico0914: What’s his look like?  
@seolhyuniie: Wonderfully reached. When he meets you his inner being lights up. You are strangely too close. Your hands touching each other while you’re sitting in front of the same desk. Admit it … you … have kissed him before, haven’t you? You have already shared his breath and then his combined saliva. You may also have touched him. And he who answered you ... That he loved it very much and that maybe if there had not been an end to your story he would have married you? That two stars met to shine?  
No.... Your body is no longer enough for him. He always wants to hear your groans even more. Your body that bows under the effect of the gentle caress that you receive. Was the pleasure too intense Jiho?  
@woozico0914: But you’re crazy!

@woozico0914: I forbid you to tell me what you enjoy imagining. I repeat: nothing happens between him and me. A man as handsome as him must already share his life. Bye bye stop writing to me if it is to tell me nonsense. You should be ashamed of being a married woman accusing her companion. Trust no longer exists here. Even to give you back all the violence you’ve done to me, I couldn’t do this to you.


End file.
